Petits meurtres entre sorciers
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Après la bataille finale, l'attitude de Potter contrarie Draco Malfoy et il est mondialement reconnu qu'un malfoy ne peut pas rester contrarié. OS. Humour noir.


**Titre : Petits meurtres entre sorciers**

Auteur : Agathe

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Genre : Humour noir - Ne surtout pas lire si vous aimez les choses sérieuses.

Couple principal : Draco/Harry

Rating M : pour le langage, le lemon et l'immoralité de l'histoire. Donc un vrai M.

Résumé : Après la bataille finale, l'attitude de Potter contrarie Draco Malfoy et il est mondialement reconnu qu'un Malfoy ne peut pas rester contrarié.

Note : parfois, on rentre frustrée et contrariée du boulot avec des envies de meurtre et il faut évacuer. Dans mon cas, ça donne cet OS d'un humour incontestablement douteux…

**Béta** : Toujours tania-sama qui se remet doucement d'une lemonïte aigue (c'est pas grave si je raconte un peu ta vie, hein?)

* * *

**-**

**-**

Je suis vraiment contrarié et rien ne me contrarie plus que d'être contrarié. Me voilà donc dans un cercle vicieux et sans sexe.

Car le sexe est à l'origine de ma contrariété. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est plutôt Potter qui est à l'origine de ma contrariété. En fait pour vraiment exprimer le fond de ma pensée, c'est de ne pas réussir à avoir de sexe avec Potter qui me contrarie.

Il y a environ deux ans, j'ai découvert par le plus grand des hasards (une érection spontanée alors que je l'épinglais à un mur pour le frapper) que je désirais Potter. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Il est maigrelet, binoclard, n'a aucune classe et c'est un Gryffondor. Que des défauts. Bon, il faut quand même lui reconnaitre de beaux yeux et un magnifique sourire qui sera encore plus resplendissant lorsque je lui aurai fait goûter au plaisir made in Malfoy junior.

Et la vie doit donner à un Malfoy ce qu'il désire. En tout cas, c'est-ce qui se passe habituellement et c'est-ce que m'a toujours dit mon père.

Seulement voilà, là encore, Potter fait tout pour se distinguer. Non content de survivre au sort mortel du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il faut qu'il se retrouve à être le seul à pouvoir éliminer le dit mage noir, qui en passant est vraiment d'une laideur stupéfiante. Ça entraine un Potter préoccupé qui passe son temps à se perfectionner en prenant des cours supplémentaires pour réussir à accomplir l'exploit que tout le monde sorcier lui réclame.

Avec tout ça, il n'a pas le temps de penser à batifoler. Qu'à cela ne tienne, puisque Voldemort est un obstacle pour que j'obtienne ce que je veux, me voilà du coté de l'Ordre du Phoenix et j'entraine ma famille avec moi. Ce qui, avec du recul, était une bonne idée puisque finalement, le binoclard a gagné.

Il le bat finalement dans un combat en tête à tête et grâce à moi. Je ne veux pas me vanter mais c'est quand même moi qui ait envoyé un avada à ma tante Bellatrix alors qu'elle allait sournoisement l'attaquer par derrière.

Evidemment, une fois l'obstacle entre nous éliminé, cet emmerdeur trouve le moyen de passer trois semaines dans le coma. J'étais très contrarié et je suis passé tous les soirs à Ste Mangouste pour l'engueuler et lui faire entrer dans son cerveau liquéfié qu'il n'était pas autorisé à mourir avant d'être passé dans mon lit. Ce qui a fini par porter ses fruits puisqu'il s'est réveillé il y a une semaine et qu'il est revenu à Poudlard depuis deux jours.

Et là, alors que je touchais finalement au but, patatras, Potter est devenu un poulpe. Il est amorphe, n'a aucune réaction, les yeux vides, aucune expression sur le visage et il ne fait même pas semblant d'être intéressé par ses deux lèche bottes d'amis comme avant, c'est pour dire qu'il est vraiment au plus mal.

J'ai essayé toutes les bonnes vieilles méthodes qui avaient prouvées leur efficacité pendant des années. Avec toute ma subtilité habituelle je suis allé de la plus douce à la plus dure. Si je voulais le mettre dans mon lit rapidement, il ne fallait pas que je le mette trop en colère.

J'ai donc commencé par les insultes de routine, le Potty, sa stupidité, la touffe sur sa tête. Et… rien, pas la plus petite réaction, pas le plus petit éclat dans son œil amorphe.

Je suis passé à l'insulte de ses amis, la belette et la sang de bourbe… Toujours rien.

L'insulte à ses parents et à son défunt parrain… Pas plus de résultats.

Je suis alors passé à l'attaque physique, le bon vieux je te colle au mur et je te mets un pain… Comment voulez-vous frapper un poulpe?

Je me suis alors résigné à la dernière des ignominies et je lui ai lancé un sort qui lui a coloré les cheveux en rose. EN ROSE, et il n'a même pas bougé un cil.

Voilà pourquoi je suis très contrarié et que je me dirige vers les appartements de mon parrain afin d'avoir son avis. Je veux Potter dans mon lit, pas un poulpe.

Comme je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je rentre brusquement dans les quartiers de Severus, ce qui a pour effet de lui faire lâcher le plat de lasagnes qu'il allait mettre au four. Voilà ce qui arrive aux hommes qui renoncent au sexe : des kilos en trop!

Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il me fusille du regard, il y a vraiment urgence et j'aborde immédiatement le sujet de mon inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive à Potter? »

Mon parrain semble vraiment surpris et après un regard de regret à son plat de lasagnes qu'il fait disparaitre d'un coup de baguette, j'obtiens toute son attention.

« Potter? Il est sorti de Ste Mangouste? »

« Oui. Tu vois c'est ça le problème, personne ne le voit, il est devenu transparent, un mort vivant et je veux savoir ce qu'il a… »

« Tu lui as posé la question? »

Et voilà. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Severus pour aller directement au cœur du problème et trouver la solution. Je le remercie et repart à toute allure à la recherche de mon futur amant. Il me regarde bizarrement et j'ai le temps d'entendre, « Draco, veux-tu une potion calmante? ».

Bon, il est génial mais il ne peut avoir qu'un éclair d'intelligence par jour, ce n'est quand même pas un surhomme.

Pour trouver ma cible, il faut que je rentre dans la peau d'un mollusque déprimé et que je trouve l'endroit où il irait se réfugier. La réponse est assez simple, quoi de plus adapté que la tour d'astronomie pour une bonne petite séance de déprime en contemplant les étoiles? Ajouté, bien sur, au fait que je sais que c'est un de ses endroits favoris. C'est quand même mon ennemi personnel et il est normal que je connaisse ses habitudes.

Par les couilles de Merlin que ces escaliers sont longs. Heureusement, il est là. Assis sur un rebord de fenêtre, contemplant le ciel de ses yeux sans vie.

« Potter… » je reprends mon souffle alors qu'il tourne sa tête vers moi et me regarde sans réaction.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

Il a l'air surpris, « tu es la première personne qui me le demande, pour les autres je n'existe plus »

Bon, Severus est un génie et Potter un crétin, comment a-t-il pu rater tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour obtenir une réaction?

« Alors, j'attends. Quel est ton problème? »

« C'est ça »

« ça quoi? ». Ce type est vraiment une plaie mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de développer une obsession pour lui?

« Je n'existe plus… »

« Ce que tu dis est parfaitement stupide, si tu n'existais plus, je ne serais pas en train de te parler »

Harry pousse un soupir à déchirer le cœur du plus insensible des hommes… Donc mon cœur se déchire.

« Pendant des années, les autres me voyaient juste parce que je devais tuer Voldemort. C'était mon seul but dans la vie, tuer ce serpent que je détestais plus que tout. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que pendant le duel final. L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans mes veines, j'existais, j'étais vivant… Et puis quand je suis revenu à moi à Ste Mangouste -d'ailleurs c'est bizarre, j'ai rêvé que tu m'engueulais - il n'y avait plus rien. Je n'ai plus de but dans ma vie, plus personne à tuer… »

Draco pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est que ça! Il a vraiment bien fait d'avoir eu l'idée géniale de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« La solution à ton problème est vraiment d'une simplicité enfantine. Suis-moi, nous allons en discuter dans un endroit plus confortable et surtout plus chaud »

Je lui tends la main et il la prend. Une immense boule se loge dans mon bas ventre et je crois que je suis heureux. J'ai vu passer quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir. Il me regarde comme si j'étais le messie, un être exceptionnel. Comme quoi Potter n'est pas aussi stupide que le pense la plupart des gens.

Je l'emmène dans ma chambre de préfet. Il faut qu'il s'habitue puisque dés que nous aurons régler son petit problème, c'est là qu'il passera ses nuits.

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil et l'attire sur mes genoux. J'aime son odeur, ses fesses fermes qui s'appuient sur mes cuisses et la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps mais il ne faut pas que je me déconcentre alors que je suis si prêt du but.

« Quelle est la personne que tu détestes le plus et que tu voudrais voir morte? »

Il se recule un peu et cligne des yeux comme un hibou en me regardant avec surprise, puis répond d'une voix mal assurée, « Ombrage? ».

« Très bon choix ». Même si cette femme m'a été utile à un moment, elle est laide et stupide et mérite de mourir. « Comment voudrais-tu la voir mourir? »

Harry se met à réfléchir et je vois avec plaisir son visage reprendre des couleurs et refléter ses pensées.

Il me fait même un sourire timide. « Etouffée par une plume? »

« Tu es sur que c'est assez cruel? Il faudrait peut-être envisager un ou deux doloris avant, non? »

Il me fait cette fois un vrai sourire éclatant, « oui, c'est une bonne idée. Mais comment l'approcher, elle est toujours au ministère et des aurors la garde en permanence parce qu'il y a trop de gens qui lui en veulent »

Il me fait une moue charmante. Celle d'un enfant qui vient de voir le jouet de ses rêves dans une vitrine mais qui sait qu'il ne pourra jamais l'avoir. Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Je passe la main derrière son cou pour le rapprocher de moi et je caresse sa joue. « Je crois que j'ai une idée ».

Oh Merlin! Le regard qu'il me lance fait danser des papillons dans mon ventre. Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir des yeux pareils. Ils brillent de mille feux et ses joues se colorent légèrement de rose sous l'anticipation.

« Elle a toujours eu un faible pour moi. Je vais l'appeler et lui faire croire que je veux un tête à tête avec elle et que, pour plus de discrétion, je lui donne rendez-vous dans la cabane hurlante ».

Harry me regarde avec admiration et pour un regard pareil, je crois que je pourrai bien lui décrocher la lune.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi? » me murmure-t-il et son souffle effleure ma joue, provoquant une myriade de frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale.

« Parce que je veux coucher avec toi… »

Il écarquille les yeux et je me dis que j'aurais peut-être du altérer légèrement la vérité comme l'éducation de mon père m'a si bien appris à le faire. Puis il se rapproche de moi et souffle, « d'accord », avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il mordille ma lèvre inférieure et lorsque sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne, je crois bien que j'entends chanter un ange. Tout mon corps se tend et frissonne, c'est… magique. Mais il se recule beaucoup trop vite.

« Après qu'on ait réglé son compte à Ombrage. Ce sera encore plus fantastique ».

Il quitte mes genoux et ma chambre en se retournant avant de sortir pour me lancer un regard plein de promesses.

Je suis un génie, j'ai ramené Harry Potter à la vie et, foi de Draco Malfoy, Ombrage n'en a plus pour longtemps.

oooOOooo

Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle et dans exactement cinq minutes, Ombrage va mourir. C'est Harry qui a eu cette idée. Il y a peu de chances que le Survivant soit soupçonné de meurtre mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Nous nous sommes amusés à lui lancer quelques doloris puis ensuite nous lui avons lancés un sort pour que sa bouche reste ouverte et nous avons ensorcelés une vingtaine de plumes pour qu'elles lui rentrent dans la gorge à retardement.

Harry me dévore des yeux et je fais pareil. J'entends vaguement Blaise me demander ce qui se passe avec Potter mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à lui répondre.

L'adrénaline court toujours dans nos veines, Harry a raison, il n'y a rien de tel pour se sentir vivant.

Je vois la belette attraper et secouer le bras d'Harry. De quel droit se permet-il de toucher ce qui m'appartient? Heureusement, Harry le foudroie du regard et il n'insiste pas. Jamais les minutes ne m'ont parues aussi longues.

Enfin, Harry se lève et se dirige vers la sortie et je me lève d'un bond pour le suivre. Je sens tous les regards braqués sur nous et j'ai le temps de voir mon parrain prendre un troisième dessert. Quand j'aurais un peu de temps, il faudra que je lui trouve une occupation plus constructive.

Au détour du couloir qui mène à ma chambre, je me sens attrapé par deux bras puissants. Le poulpe est bel et bien mort! Et je suis entrainé dans un baiser qui me coupe le souffle et déconnecte mes neurones.

Il m'entraine vers ma chambre sans lâcher mes lèvres et en commençant à enlever mes vêtements. Respect. Ce n'est pas que de la chance qui lui a permis de vaincre Voldemort, il est doué. Ses mains qui passe sur mon torse et mes nerfs à fleur de peau me rendent fou.

J'ai à peine le temps de prononcer mon mot de passe que je suis déjà nu sur mon lit avec l'érection d'un âne, deux doigts qui fouillent entre mes fesses et une bouche experte autour de mon sexe. Je n'ai même pas la présence d'esprit de lui dire qu'à la base je me voyais plutôt au dessus. Non, je ne peux que me tortiller et gémir.

Il abandonne mon sexe juste avant que je ne réussisse à jouir et me pénètre d'un coup sec. Il s'arrête juste le temps de s'assurer que je vais bien. Et je vais bien, j'attends et je lui fais savoir d'un coup de rein qu'il a intérêt à me donner ce que je veux… et tout de suite. Et il me le donne. Ho ouiiiiiiiii. Il a le coup de rein puissant le Survivant. Lorsque le grand éclair blanc de la jouissance nous frappe en même temps, je suis au bord de la perte de conscience et je crois que lui aussi.

Je n'avais jamais connu un plaisir pareil. Harry est à moi et je le garde pour la vie. Il est beau, sans scrupules et c'est un Dieu au lit. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur.

Il se retire au bout de quelques secondes puis vient se blottir entre mes bras. On se câline et on s'embrasse pendant quelques minutes. Puis il lève ses grands yeux limpides vers moi et me fait sa moue irrésistible. « Dis, Draco, est-ce que tu crois que Fudge mérite de vivre? »

**FIN**

* * *

Tania-sama m'a suggéré de faire une série sur des meurtres, donc, si celui là vous a plu et que je rentre chez moi en colère, il se peut que je commette un autre OS du même style…

A bientôt…


End file.
